Vet-LIRN Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory Program PAR-18-604 Indiana Animal Disease Diagnostic Laboratory Purdue University Project Summary/Abstract: This cooperative agreement between the FDA CVM Vet-LIRN and the Indiana ADDL at Purdue University, the Vet-LIRN Network Capacity-Building Project, will facilitate the effective and coordinated analyses of animal food/drug products for microbiological contamination through increased capability for sample analysis and by providing for a well-equipped and staffed laboratory. The Objective of this Capacity-Building agreement is to improve, expand, and increase ADDL laboratory capacity for bacterial antibiotic sensitivity testing from animal diagnostic samples and animal food/drug products through purchase of two pieces of equipment and funding of associated technician time. These are important for the ADDL in its capacity as a source laboratory for the Vet-LIRN Pilot AMR WGS project. The Specific Aim is to acquire a BIOMIC V3 Microbiology Susceptibility Testing System which will be used to determine the antibiotic sensitivity of isolates of bacteria from veterinary diagnostic cases, a -80 Ultracold freezer which will be used to freeze and store bacterial isolates which meet the criteria of the Pilot AMR WGS project, and to fund bacteriology technician time to perform analysis, storage and distribution of the project isolates to Vet-LIRN. In so doing, the ADDL will assist the CVM Vet-LIRN in its public health mission to promote human and animal health by building laboratory capacity for routine and emergency response during investigation of potential problems with CVM regulated products, i.e., animal feeds and drugs. This will be accomplished by facilitating acquisition of state-of-the-art instrumentation and sufficient staffing.